A Shadow Over Sand
by ThaDoctor17
Summary: ShikaTema lemon. Written for mattwilson83's doujin. Just read it, it's hot.


_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto._

Author's Note: First off I have to rant in small. Damn teachers and other older people who think that society can decide the fate of everyone!! It doesn't really apply to this, except the whole sex thing.  
Anyway, this is mattwilson83's ShikaTema lemon, by yours truly of course!  


Love was a strange thing for Shikamaru. It was too troublesome; women in general were troublesome. From his mother's complaints of his laziness, to Ino's obsession with Sasuke, and her occasional switch to him. This love though, it wasn't with a normal woman. Shikamaru loved Temari.

Love was very new to Temari. She'd always been stronger than most men she knew. She generally spited men in general for their need for war, their obsession with sex, and even more so, their dismissal of her due to her sex. Love was different though; man had become a new beast, thanks to her new companion. Temari loved Shikamaru.

Neither one was sure how it happened, or when, or where, or even why. It didn't matter though; the truth was that it did happen. Neither of them even cared as the door to Shikamaru's home was ripped open as the two fell in on top of each other, jumbled in a lip lock.

They had done what they had in mind once before. It had been amazing, and they longed to feel it once again. As their tongues collided and moved violently against each other's, they moved to the bedroom, falling once again, this time on the bed.

As they broke the kiss, they both panted, finally breathing after holding their breath in the seemingly never-ending kiss. They stared at each other, neither so much as batting an eye, let alone spoke for minutes as they allowed their apparently unstoppable momentum come to a halt. Today, tonight, now, they would take it slow, they owed it to themselves, and to each other. To them, that was all that mattered at this moment.

Without words they leaned back in, tapping lips at several angles as they both remembered how they fell in love… and why.

They'd saved each other's lives. Temari with her fan and confidence, Shikamaru with his shadows and quick wit. Their love wasn't anything close to normal. There was an amazingly amount of mutual respect, as well as incurable physical urges.

Shikamaru bathed in Temari's curves as he moved his hands from her shoulders to her breasts. Last time they had both been somewhat nervous, but it had also gone fast. Now, however, it was as if Shikamaru's hands moved before he even told them what to do.

Their lips locked again as his hands grazed her breasts. She jumped ever so slightly before grinding her tongue into his, urging him to massage both of her breasts simultaneously. This was a talent of theirs. Without words, they both knew what they other wanted.

She moaned softly in her throat as her sensitivity reached a max. Her nipples hardened and she felt her lower self begin to dampen slightly. She loved his hands on her; his strong but gentle appendages soothed her mind with soft touches and strokes.

He could always handle her outburst with ease and took everything as it came at him. In fact, she had only seen him lose control once in her life. When Chouji almost died, the first time she met him. Shikamaru had cried and almost quit.

Since then he had hardened himself. Not beyond all emotion, but from the outside world. Even when Asuma died, he had cried, but kept his self-control. Although on the inside she watched him die, his outer self showed nothing more than simple grief. She was the only one who knew how he felt most of them time; she was the only one who could read him.

Temari began rubbing her hands on Shikamaru's built chest and began to lift his shirt. Shikamaru broke the kiss, removing his shirt and sitting up. Temari did the same, revealing her pink bra.

Shikamaru was utterly shocked by her color choice, and still stunned by her beautiful bosom and stomach. She giggled as he put his hands just above her butt and pulled her towards him and into a kiss.

She set her legs over his and sat on his lap as she kissed him from above. He undid her bra and wrapped his right hand around her bosom once again, flicking the hard nipple with the greatest of precision and gentleness.

Temari moaned into Shikamaru's mouth and began to unbutton his pants. When she did, she unzipped it. Shikamaru didn't give her so much as a chance to adjust herself before pulling her left breast into his mouth.

Temari almost screamed in surprise as her left nipple was consumed and became Shikamaru's plaything. He ran his tongue over it, and flicked it with the tip of his tongue receiving soft moans from his woman. He switched to the right breast, giving it the same treatment.

He continued his streak as he shoved her down to her back and placed his hands on her breasts as he began undoing her pants with his teeth. He untied the string with his tongue and teeth and removed his hands from her breasts to pull her pants off of her legs, at the end of her feet. He began slowly kissing up her legs, switching back and forth between them as he horniness increased and her breathing became quicker. He stopped as he reached the inner thigh at the base of her bright pink panties.  
Shika chuckled to himself as he pulled her panties to her knees with his teeth and welcomed the oddly delicious smell of the juices she currently excreted.

His dad once explained how a clean woman was beautiful all over. It had confused him until tonight. He knew what his dad meant and was grateful he hadn't been more specific.

Temari twisted in anxiety and excitement, caught between embarrassment of Shikamaru having her in such a vulnerable position and pure lust. She wanted him to quit teasing her, but he began licking up her left thigh stopping before her most sensitive area, and repeating it on the right.

Next, he began running the tip of his tongue along the skin that protruded slightly from her cunt, sending shivers of pleasure up her body. She tasted bits of ecstasy and couldn't stand it any longer. She grabbed Shikamaru's head and pulled it into her, warranting the muffled laugh she received.

He took the not-so-subtle hint and pushed his tongue into her, rubbing the inner walls in a circular motion. As she orgasmed she shook and her hips buckled, pushing her crotch harder into Shikamaru's mouth.

When the incredible sensation had temporarily died she grabbed his ponytail and pulled his head away from her cunt and pulled his head to hers, kissing him hard on the lips, tasting herself.

He lay on top of her as they kissed passionately. Temari reached down, attempting once again to remove his pants, but having difficulty due to their current position. Shikamaru figured out her intentions and sat off next to her, taking off his pants and boxers at once.

Shikamaru's cock protruded enormously as Temari held it in her hands. She wanted it inside of her… now.

Shikamaru crawled over her and together they lined up their parts. Shika thrust into her slowly as their breathing became heavy and they both let out exasperated sounds of pleasure.

As Shikamaru continued to thrust into her, he sped up and Temari wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him farther into her with each thrust. As they neared climax their breathing synced and their eyes locked in a dead stare.

They came together and watched each other as their faces contorted into the look of pure nirvana and vulnerability.

They panted as Shikamaru fell onto the Sand kunoichi. They were both happy beyond belief and as Shikamaru pulled out, he lay next to her. They stared into each other's eyes lipping how much they loved each other until they fell asleep without a spoken word. None were needed.

_I admit, I spend very little time during actual penetration. I like the romance before though. I'm just a foreplay lover I guess.  
_


End file.
